Yes, I Like Her
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Ginga has been tired of the same old routine and decided to do something for a change, he visited the WBBA, spent a whole day with Hikaru, after that his visits become more frequent, GingaxHikaru, hey i think they're cute together


**Hello again, back with another story, warning: Ginga's OOC here, face it! He's hot that way, enjoy, I don't own anything, if I did then this story would be happening for real.**

**Warning: Ginga is extremely OOC here, being mature, romantic and humorous **

Just another day at the WBBA, but it wasn't a really normal day like the others, today Ginga followed his dad to work, tired of staying home everyday, Ginga noticed everyone starring at him, he shot them a look of annoyance, his father had a meeting to attend to and requested Ginga to wait at the lobby. Ginga was just sitting there reading (weird huh) **trying** to ignore everyone's stares, a few minutes have past everyone was still starring at him, he couldn't take it anymore "could you people quit starring at me and mind you own business, I'll yank you eyes out" Ginga yelled, once he noticed everyone wasn't starring at him anymore he went back to his reading.

It was a fresh start for Hikaru today, she woke up in a good mood, surly nothing could ruin this day, she walked in the entrance of the WBBA and saw Ginga on the couch of the lobby.

"Ginga?" Hikaru asked walking closer to get a better look, Ginga stopped from his reading and looked up "hey"

"hi" Hikaru said sitting down on the couch opposite to Ginga "what are you doing here?" she added.

"tired of the same old thing, tired of sitting around like an idiot, which is clearly what I am ding right now, darn I just want something to do" Ginga said, everyone began to stare at him again, Ginga shot them another look of annoyance, everyone quickly looked away, Hikaru's sweat dropped.

"man! What are they're problems" Ginga muttered

"you can't blame then, it's not everyday they get to see a world class blader" Hikaru said, Ginga didn't reply anymore, there was a long moment of silence "you know you really changed a lot" Hikaru stated Ginga continued to browse his book, Hikaru was still waiting for Ginga's reaction, She was about to change the topic when Ginga finally said "what do you expect from a 15 year old?"

"I mean you really changed a lot, before you were…."

"weird, childish and abnormal, I know right" Ginga cut Hikaru off. "yeah your kind of like that" Hikaru said smirking a little. "kind of?" Ginga questioned "I was a total freak" he added.

Hikaru chuckled a little, "come on you weren't that bad"

"oh yes I was, I was obsessed with hamburgers" he insisted which made Hikaru laugh

harder, once she finally stopped she asked Ginga where his dad was, "in a meeting I think" Ginga said

"then that means I'm free for the day" Hikaru said joyfully "great, what do we talk about? Me being a freak or something else?" Ginga said humorously, Hikaru smiled trying to hold back her laughter "something else would do"

They spoke for hours they didn't even notice it was late, until Hikaru stopped laughing Ginga finally noticed it was noon he even offered to have lunch together

"what do you want to have for lunch, burgers again?" Hikaru asked teasingly

"don't talk about it I'm sick of them" Ginga muttered smirking.

Ginga and Hikaru were walking speechlessly together, Ginga had his hands shubbed in his pockets, his head facing the ground, Hikaru kept glaring at him observing the changes, Ginga is twice as tall as before, that was the only thing that changed physically, but his personality changed a lot like he was a completely different person

This is the first time they've 'actually' been alone together, neither of then said anything, Ginga kept his head facing the ground so it was hard for Hikaru to start anything. Hikaru took a closer look at Ginga, he looked like he was blushing, Ginga saw Hikaru starring at him from the corner of his eye, looked away hiding the red marks on his cheeks "have you ever grown bored of the same old routine?" Ginga started to avoid Hikaru noticing he's blushing "yes sometimes, I never get to do what I want" Hikaru said and looked at Ginga who's eyes were still focused on the ground.

"what are you looking at?" Hikaru asked in curiosity

"nothing" Ginga answered dryly

They enjoyed a good lunch together with Ginga making numerous joked, it wasn't a very dull day for Hikaru, she felt like this was the happiest moment she's ever experienced .

The whole afternoon Ginga and Hikaru spent together, getting o know each other better till it was the end of Hikaru's shift

"Ginga I have to go before my parents worry" Hikaru said and frowned a little bit too.

Ginga made a little smile "goodbye" he said sweetly, he watched Hikaru walk out the door as she waved at him.

Ginga was back at his house up his room, he felt weird today something, something that he couldn't quite describe, love, Ginga smiled as his mind continues to think about Hikaru "when will I ever stop"

After that day Ginga's visits have been more frequent, spending each day with Hikaru until they knew each other from head to toe, Ginga wasn't sure if Hikaru felt that way for him too but he was confident, every time the accidentally stare at each other they quickly pull away "that could mean something right?" Ginga thought to himself until he eventually decided to wait a bit longer, until he couldn't take it anymore, he didn't know how to admit it so he did the craziest thing, he climbed in his dad's office at midnight "if those freaks think I'm robbing this place they're so darn stupid" Ginga muttered he decorated Hikaru's desk with flowers and placed a card in the middle that red _meet me at the lobby I have to tell you something important _

The next day Ginga was really early, he hid behind a palm tree and waited for Hikaru.

Hikaru was upset that Ginga wasn't on the couch where they meet everyday, "maybe he's just running late" Hikaru tried convincing herself and proceeded to her office, Ginga popped out of the palm tree after Hikaru left "darn these leaves"

Hikaru was standing on her office door like an idiot when she saw the flowers ob her desk she took a closer look at it and found a card _meet me at the lobby I have to tell you something important_

Ginga was tensed, nervous, mind still trying to imagine Hikaru's reaction after what he's gonna tell her, he saw Hikaru nearing him Ginga grew even more tensed as he squeezed his let arm even harder

"Ginga? Whats wrong?" Hikaru asked as he saw Ginga holding on to his arm, he relaxed and let go "I'm just gonna get to the point her, I like you and I want you to be my girlfriend" Ginga said and waited for Hikaru's answer, Hikaru smiled and threw her arms around Ginga as she whispered "yes"

**I know mostly people like Hikaru and Kyoya together or Ginga and Madoka, well I'm different, I think Ginga and Hikaru are cute together XD**

**Review please**


End file.
